Years of the Present
by Spicysweetchica101
Summary: My answer to all the holes in the story, from the day after the war until....well keep reading and see. Cannon. Read and Review. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

After two wars and a final battle, good finally triumphed over evil. Voldemort was dead.

He died at the hands of their savior, Harry Potter. A scruffy dark haired boy with shining emerald green eyes, accompanied by his two best friends, saved the entire world.

The final battle was one that no man could have faced alone, let alone a 17 year old boy. Yet, young Mr. Potter did just that. The boy-who-lived defeated the dark lord single handedly.

Now, no more talking about his feats of the past, let us delve into the years past the battle starting from the day after and we will understand what happened and answer all the questions that need to be answered.

**A/N- I know this is different from what I usually write and I hope you will like it. This is going to be the tale of what happens afterwards and how everything fell into place. I just thought there were a lot of holes in the story to the information in the Lexicon and the epilogue. I just want to explain to you what I think happened. This is going to be completely cannon. **


	2. Waking Up

A slight breeze woke Harry up; he opened his eyes and blinked. As he looked around, and realized he was back in his dorm at Hogwarts, and that there was a small warm hand around his waist.

Harry turned and watched the beautiful red-headed girl, fast asleep. As he watched her breathe peacefully the realization hit him

He killed Voldemort. He killed the arrogant Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry knew he should feel happy but all he could feel was guilt and sorrow. He had lost so many people. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Mad-eye, Remus, Tonks…Fred; how could he have been so late? If it wasn't for him they could all be alive right now. They would be with everyone rejoicing at Voldemorts downfall, not dead.

Harry could not hold back the tears that welled up.

"Harry?" said a soft voice next to him. Ginny looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes and seemed to understand what was going through his head. "Stop it." She said forcefully and sat up quickly.

He looked at her and her determined face and just sighed through his tears. "You don't understand."

"Bullocks! I just lost some of my close friends, my classmates, my brother," her voice cracked slightly, "and I thought that I lost you." She said. "I know what you are going through Harry, I could blame myself just as easily as you blame yourself."

Harry looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "What? You didn't have the chance to kill Riddle, and even if you did, you wouldn't have let so many people die. Gin, you are amazing, you fought the hardest, and you're not even of age." He said lovingly. "You didn't even need fight, but you did. You were not supposed to be fighting, but you did." He ended with a small frown.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare play that game with me! How dare you talk about me fighting after that thing you pulled out there! I don't even know if I can forgive you for that little stunt you pulled out there!! How could you Harry? We all thought you were…" her voice trailed off as she remembered how she felt like the world ended when she saw Harry, her Harry, dead in the arms of Hagrid. "What were you thinkning Harry? What happened?" she asked frantically.

Harry looked at Ginny and pulled her close to him, so that they were both lying on the bed together. "Ginny, I will tell you the story later, the whole story. But when I was walking towards Voldemort, and as he said the Killing Curse, my last thought was of you."

Awed chocolate eyes met sincere emerald ones. "I am sorry Ginny, for everything. Not just for the little stunt I pulled, but also for breaking it off with you. I love you Ginny. I don't think without the memories of you, I would never have survived so long."

Before he could go on any further, Ginny silenced him with a passionate kiss. One that made up for the year they hadn't seen each other, and for all the pain they both felt.

He wrapped one hand around her waist, and the other in her hair. She was on top of him and he was reveling in the feeling of being surrounded by just Ginny. He was in bliss.

"Oi! Why is it that I always walk in on this?!" yelped a familiar voice that made Harry jump away from her like she was Voldemort reincarnated.

"R-ron!!" Harry stuttered as Ginny pulled him back.

"Go away Ron. Don't want to keep Hermione waiting do you?" She asked her tall brother cheekily.

"Of course not," he replied uncharacteristically confident, "but at least we can keep our hands off each other for a whole 5 minutes."

Ginny snorted in disbelief. "Very attractive Ginny, and I wondered how boys just flock to you?" said a curly brunette standing at the door.

"Mione! You're supposed to be on my side." Ginny said as she glared at her best girl friend.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her and smiled with some strain, "I'm not here to be on anybody's side. The reason that we came up here was to get both of you is because Kingsley called us. He called a meeting." She turned to Harry with a troubled expression. "They want to know what happened, Harry."

Harry looked at her blankly, "Everything? Now?" he asked slight shocked.

Hermione nodded. Ron sighed. "Mate, I think it's for the best." He reached over and grabbed Hermione hand and said, "We owe it to them."

Harry looked at his best friends and realized how much they suffered, how much their families suffered, and how much they deserved to know what happened.

When he felt Ginny's reassuring hand slip into his he knew it was the best thing to do. "Let's go then."


End file.
